


i fall to pieces (when i'm with you)

by ElizabethMikaelson



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, a mirror is also a big character here, also wrote this for the gays, its v good smut so i hope u enjoy it, u gonna see why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethMikaelson/pseuds/ElizabethMikaelson
Summary: They balanced each other perfectly. The one who needed control and the one who wanted to give it up. The one who wanted to be put down and taken care of and the one who wanted to do just that for the other.akaHope lets Lizzie in control for once





	i fall to pieces (when i'm with you)

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone im back with a quick smut! i hope u all enjoy it and please let me know with comments and kudos!!

Mirrors. An object used by everyone, used everywhere. For Lizzie, it was more than something she could use to look at herself. Mirrors made her face herself, made her see who she really was.

  
  
  


The mirror in her room had made her see a lot, had made Lizzie see her crying face when Josie would be mad with her, had made Lizzie see her happiness when her father would spend his time with her and Josie. No one (besides Josie that is) has seen as much of Lizzie Saltzman as that mirror had.

  
  
  


She could probably say the same about Hope’s mirror and Hope, who was now looking at herself there. The girl was going through her clothes, trying to choose something to wear for her date with the emo boy, who Lizzie absolutely didn’t enjoy knowing about.

  
  
  


“Do you think this looks good?” asks Hope, meeting Lizzie’s eyes through the mirror. Lizzie looks at the pants and shirt and sucks on her bottom lip to not tell Hope that she looked too good for that hobo to look at her.

  
  
  


“It doesn’t.” Hope raises an eyebrow, surprised at the snappy tone but then decides to change. 

  
  
  


She and Lizzie had a good friendship, something soft and nice which Hope appreciated. The blonde was there for her, and she was there for her. The fights were left to the past, the only heated thing they had now was their bickering and looks.

  
  
  


Heated looks yes. Hope didn’t know when she started feeling attracted to Lizzie; when her eyes would be stuck on the blonde’s sweaty face and pleased smile after she would return from a run, or when she would find herself staring at Lizzie during class. Then their eyes would meet and Lizzie would hold the stare until Josie or someone else would take her attention.

  
  
  


She suspected Lizzie felt something for her too because the way Lizzie treated her was different than how she treated everyone else. Lizzie was softer with her, more herself and more opened up. And flirtier too, because Hope was  _ sure  _ no just friends looked at each other like Lizzie looked at Hope.

  
  
  


But it looked like Lizzie wasn’t going to make a move anytime soon. Hope thought long and after a few comments from Penelope, finally decided to use her last plan: making Lizzie jealous. It wouldn’t be too hard, because if she was anything, Lizzie was competitive. It would surely make her react when Hope would go on a date with someone.

  
  
  


She choose Landon since he was a nice boy and both of them had decided to be just friends even after Landon confessed his crush on her.  Lizzie didn’t need to know that of course, to the blonde she was going on a date with a boy who had a chance with her.

  
  
  


“Zip me up?” asked Hope as she took off her pants and started wearing her red skirt, not missing how Lizzie’s eyes were trained on her legs. The skirt had a zipper Hope could easily zip up, Lizzie knew that and yet she got up, grabbing the zipper and slowly dragging it up. She stood behind Hope as she finished, enjoying how small Hope was compared to her.

  
  
  


The perfect height for a hug, for a forehead kiss, for Lizzie to lean and kiss her-

  
  
  


She stopped that thought, knowing she wouldn’t stop it later from going into places she definitely didn’t want it to go. Lizzie knew that Hope was hot, that she really wanted to do not so innocent things to Hope, but was she gonna address those thoughts today? No, she wasn’t.

  
  
  


“You need that white sleeveless shirt you have for this skirt,” says Lizzie. She leans to grab it from its hanger and nearly gasps when Hope takes her shirt off right before her. Hope smiles innocently as she takes the shirt from Lizzie’s grip and puts it on.

  
  
  


“I hope Landon will enjoy how I look,” says Hope thoughtfully. Lizzie’s nails hurt on her palm as she clenches her hands in fists. Hope had never taken her eyes off the mirror ever since she had decided to let Lizzie help her. Jealousy was a dangerous poison, and seeing Hope this invested in the date made Lizzie gulp it like it was water.

  
  
  


“I’m sure he will.” Lizzie’s smile is forced, and Hope has to smirk because she notices it. She could tell it bothered Lizzie, so she decided to add more salt to the wound.

  
  
  


“Maybe I’ll kiss him after the date, wouldn’t that be a great way to end the night?” Her words were said with a wonder which made Lizzie want to snap her own neck to not hear those words. Hope brushed her hair as she waited for Lizzie to reply, knowing how she wasn’t pushing but  _ slamming _ Lizzie’s buttons with her words.

  
  
  


“That sentient jar of mayonnaise is probably going to faint for kissing someone for the first time,” snaps Lizzie. Hope laughs, amused by the blonde. So she  _ was  _ having an effect on her.

  
  
  


Hope turns around, finding Lizzie standing beside her, tall and head lowered to look at Hope who was sitting down. Her hair fell around them and Hope had to admit, it felt too good to just lean and drag Lizzie’s head lower to kiss her. Perhaps Lizzie would even enjoy taking these clothes off her and be her usual smug self and say how Hope had fallen for her charms with no question asked.

  
  
  


But she wasn’t going to do that. She wanted Lizzie to make the move, to snap good and actually show Hope how she felt about her. Hope, however, wouldn’t miss the chance to tease her. She raised her hand and put her thumb on Lizzie’s forehead, massaging her frown away, trailing her fingers down her cheek as she lowered her hand again.

  
  
  


“Don’t frown that much or I’ll think you are actually jealous,” teases Hope, and Lizzie rolls her eyes, turning her body away. Hope got up, tapping Lizzie’s shoulder with a smile.

  
  
  


Lizzie had no time to register what happened. One moment Hope was standing before her, the next her lips were on Lizzie’s cheek, way  _ too _ close to her lips to be unintentional. Hope smiled at her and slapped her shoulder gently before turning to leave, closing the door behind her.

  
  
  


Lizzie continued looking at the door shocked until a smirk appeared on her face. So Mikaelson wasn’t as innocent about these feelings as she thought she was. Perhaps it was time to show her that no one ever messed with Lizzie Saltzman without paying for it.

  
  
  


She was soft for Hope, she really was, but as Lizzie got out the switchblade Hope gave her present when they were out on the woods once, perhaps this time she wouldn’t be anymore. 

  
  


\-----

  
  


_ “Why do you play so much with that knife?” asks Lizzie, walking beside Hope. The brunette looked up, thumb dancing on the sharp blade. It was one her aunt had given to her when Hope visited her once in New Orleans.  _

  
  
  


_ “It calms me down. Here try it out,” says Hope. Lizzie takes it from her hand and Hope is surprised by how easily she moves it between her fingers. Another emotion rises inside of her, which makes Hope’s throat tighten. _

  
  
  


_ Lizzie had long elegant fingers, and the way she handled the blade made Hope dizzy. She was into it yeah, the danger and thrill it gave her. To have Lizzie play with it so easily made Hope feel weak on her knees. _

  
  
  


_ “Why are you looking at my hands like that?” Hope is shaken out of her thoughts by Lizzie looking at her curiously. The silence of the moment gives Lizzie time to think, and she grins as she looks at Hope. _

  
  
  


_ “Oh my god-” _

  
  
  


_ “No, do not finish that sentence-” _

  
  
  


_ “You like knife play?!” _

  
  
  


_ Hope sighed as Lizzie laughed, still shocked by the information. So the powerful Hope Mikaelson was into someone playing with her with a knife. She decided right then, why not tease her a little bit? _

  
  


_ Hope shuddered as Lizzie dragged the blade on her arm, stopping her. Lizzie leaned her head on Hope’s shoulder, breathing on her ear as she continued dragging the knife up and down. _

  
  
  


_ “Never thought you would be into this Mikaelson. You just keep surprising me,” whispers Lizzie. She smirks when she sees Hope close her eyes and breath deeply, moving away and starting to walk again. _

  
  
  


_ Lizzie throws the knife on the air, catches it easily and winks at Hope. “Come on, we haven’t arrived at the Mill yet.” _

  
  
  


_ \----- _

  
  


Hope smiled as she arrived at her room. Hanging out with Landon had been nice, the boy ready with jokes and topics to talk with her. He was one of the best friends she had there, of course together with her super squad and Penelope and Josie.

  
  
  


She opened her door and closed it behind her, not noticing who was sitting on her couch. Hope yelped in surprise when she saw Lizzie sitting there, legs crossed and playing… with her _knife_?

  
  
  


“So the tribid returns from her date,” says Lizzie, raising an eyebrow as she looked at Hope. Hope looks at her, moving slowly to her table and placing her jacket there. Lizzie laughs, a small laugh which makes Hope feel the tension in the room better than before.

  
  
  


Hope takes in the black jeans and black sweatshirt the blonde was wearing as she looks at her. She looked dangerous, like she would jump and probably choke the life out of Hope if Hope let her guard down. Hope wanted to slam her head on the wall from enjoying that thought.

  
  
  


“It seems that I have,” replies Hope. Lizzie’s grin turns in a small relaxed smile as she raises her hand, snapping her fingers. Hope gasps, feeling her hands being pulled behind her back. She tries moving them, and her eyes widen when she feels the rope binding her wrists.

  
  
  


“Hope, Hope, Hope,” says Lizzie, urging her closer with a movement of her knife. Hope feels like in a trance, does what Lizzie tells her without a second thought. Lizzie smirks, and with a word whispered, Hope turns and sees a full body mirror behind her.

  
  
  


“Why don’t you go on your knees now?” says Lizzie, eyes trained on the knife. Hope turns at her, eyes wide in confusion and shock. Lizzie continues playing with the knife and only raises her head when Hope coughs.

  
  
  


“Did you not hear me Mikaelson? On your knees,” says Lizzie. Hope feels her pride being stepped on like it was a mat, the fact that she was letting herself do whatever Lizzie told her to excited her just as it made her feel powerless.

  
  
  


Hope rolls her eyes and does just that, turning on her knees and facing the mirror when Lizzie spins the knife in her direction. She doesn’t meet Lizzie’s eyes, suddenly embarrassed by being in the position she was. For fuck sake, she was one of the most powerful beings and she was on her knees only since Lizzie asked her to?

  
  
  


She is pulled back by Lizzie, and Hope sees how she is sitting right between Lizzie’s legs, the girl still sitting on her couch. Hope let out a shaky breath as she felt the knife on her chin, Lizzie raising her head with it. Her blue eyes are dark when Hope looks at Lizzie, head leaned down and elbows leaned on her open legs.

  
  
  


Lizzie licks her lips as she drags the knife to Hope’s bottom lip, smiling when she feels the deep breaths the girl takes. It excited Lizzie, made her feel powerful and in control for once in her life. Her life had always been with Lizzie  _ trying  _ so hard to control her life and everything around it to make sure she wouldn’t snap or make a mistake. 

  
  
  


She had always been scared of not having that control, always in a need to have more of it and having Hope between her legs and on her knees gave her just that. Lizzie knew she wasn’t the only one enjoying this, because if anything, Hope probably loved getting ordered around like right now.

  
  


Unlike Lizzie, Hope always had control over her life. She was powerful, smart and she knew that. Hope had spent all her life in control of every situation in her life, and Lizzie knew that deep down she was tired of that.  Now though, Hope had let Lizzie control the situation, had let her take whatever power Hope had left. Lizzie smiled at that and finally met her eyes.

  
  
  


“Why so shy suddenly? Didn’t you enjoy looking at the mirror earlier?” Lizzie’s voice was deep and husky as she spoke on her ear, dragging her knife lower. Hope let a whimper pass her lips, eyes falling closed as Lizzie’s lips caught her ear, biting down gently.

  
  
  


“Lizzie, I-”

  
  
  


“Come on Hope. Finally realized the lost boy wasn’t as great as me?” Lizzie is smug, and Hope knows whatever she can say won’t help her. So she nods her head, tries lowering her head but then the knife is on her chin again.

  
  
  


“Get up,” orders Lizzie. Hope gets up, stands and waits for Lizzie to tell her what to do next. Lizzie bites her tongue as she takes the zipper with her knife, taking it down until the skirt pools on Hope’s feet. Lizzie wanted more, wanted to show Hope that just because she hadn’t made a move until then didn’t mean Lizzie was anything but confident in her power.

  
  


They balanced each other perfectly. The one who needed control and the one who wanted to give it up. The one who wanted to be put down and taken care of and the one who wanted to do just that for the other.

  
  
  


Hope’s eyes widen when Lizzie easily tears her shirt off, holding her knife in the air as the shirt fell on the ground. 

  
  
  


“Oops, I guess that should be thrown in the trash later,” says Lizzie. Hope is annoyed by the carelessness.

  
  
  


“That was my favouri-  _ oh.”  _ Lizzie raises an eyebrow in question, enjoying how speechless Hope is left when Lizzie drags the knife on her back. It leaves angry red lines, and it makes Lizzie hungrier for more, especially when she sees the red blush on Hope’s cheeks.

  
  
  


Lizzie sits better against the couch, leaving space for Hope to sit between her legs there. With a move of her finger, Hope gets the memo and sits there, the jeans material of Lizzie’s pants cool against her heated skin.

  
  
  


“Who could have thought,” murmurs Lizzie, her lips moving to Hope’s neck to lay kisses there, raising her head with her knife. “Who could have thought that you would be this willing to give up control?” 

  
  


Hope gets ready to reply, tongue sharp but it turns in a moan as Lizzie grips her thighs, opening them. Her lips leave hickeys on her neck and shoulder, eyes looking at Hope on the mirror. 

  
  
  


She looked beautiful, flushed red and ready for Lizzie to take her. Lizzie does just that, opens the bra and throws it away and then with a quick movement, tears the panties and throws them on the ground. Hope closes her eyes, not having enough courage to face herself on the mirror, too aroused and embarrassed by the situation.

  
  
  


“Look at yourself, Hope. Why aren’t you?” says Lizzie, dragging her knife on her thigh and feeling Hope shake in her arms. Her hands move Hope’s hair on the side and then she leans her chin there, one of her hands dropping down to hold Hope’s. Her hands grip Lizzie’s and the blonde smiles.

  
  
  


“What if I don’t want to open them?” replies Hope. Lizzie clicks her tongue in disapproval, biting down her shoulder hard. Hope arches her back and moans, Lizzie moves her hands and takes her breast in her hands, teasing her nipples.

  
  
  
  


“I would advise you to open them if you don’t want to end up crying.” Lizzie pulls softly on them, enough to inflict the slightest of pain on Hope. The cool blade touches her skin and Lizzie smirks when Hope groans at feeling it against her skin. She skips it down, slowly and sucking on her bottom lip as she sees the red scratch it leaves on Hope’s chest and stomach.

  
  
  
  


“Am I really supposed to do whatever you tell me now?” Lizzie nods her head, kisses her shoulder and enjoys how Hope downright groans and moans loudly when the knife passes her wetness. Lizzie raises it, and her hand moves to Hope’s chin, raising it and forcing Hope to open her eyes.

  
  
  


Their light blue is dark now, and Lizzie enjoys how she looks at the wet knife. But she is the one who is left shocked when Hope takes it on her mouth, licking the tip clean as she held her stare with Lizzie. Lizzie’s heart hammers on her chest, her hand shaking from nerves.

  
  
  


“If so, _ ruin me, Saltzman.” _

  
  
  


Lizzie gasps, hand tightening its hold on Hope’s neck where it had slipped. Hope groans and Lizzie only removes it from her neck and takes the knife in that hand. Hope’s eyes widen when she feels the sharp blade on her neck, Lizzie sneaking her other hand down.

  
  
  


“Don’t move or you will get hurt, baby. Now open your eyes,” spoke Lizzie softly. Hope nodded her head, the blade scratching her neck nicely as she opened her eyes.

  
  
  


Which turned to be a very bad or good idea because at the same time Lizzie’s hand reached between her legs. Lizzie had her chin on her shoulder, looking at the view before her like she was watching a movie, completely taken by Hope. Hope was looking so messed and ready to be ruined that it made Lizzie groan.

  
  
  


Her finger entered her easily, not surprised at how wet she found her. Lizzie was proud by how Hope was keeping her eyes opened even if the embarrassment of seeing herself getting fucked was strong.

  
  
  


“Mirrors have always been one of my favorite things,” says Lizzie, tone light as she dragged her finger in and out. Hope nodded her head to continue, shaking and breathing hard.

  
  
  


“It always made me see myself and what I was actually feeling. Always helped me face myself when I had no one to help me do that.”

  
  
  


Lizzie added another finger, curling them inside Hope. Hope moans, feels the knife more against her throat and enjoys the slight pain, the danger of getting cut if she leaned more.

  
  
  


“But today I hated it. When I saw you so focused on looking good on the date I felt like shattering to small pieces,” confessed Lizzie. Her eyes met Hope’s, and a smirk appeared on her face when she saw how flustered Hope was looking, mouth half opened.

  
  
  


“Now, I don’t. It’s actually one of the times where I am loving it more than ever.”

  
  
  


“Since you are torturing me with it?” breathes out Hope. Lizzie nods her head without much thought, adding a third finger and stretching Hope nicely, her wetness slipping on her palm.

  
  
  


“Yes, actually, that was smart of you Hope,” teases Lizzie. Hope only moans, Lizzie’s thumb rubbing tight circles on her clit.

  
  
  


Lizzie moves the knife from her throat, and just caresses her chest with it, drags it down and then up again, leaves signs which would probably last for a day. Hope is close, and by the way she was moving more and how her hands tightened their hold on Lizzie’s shirt, it wouldn’t take much to finally make her let go.

  
  
  


“Now, you won’t remember getting ready for that excuse of a date, but every time you will look at the mirror,” Lizzie’s voice drops in a whisper, “you will think about watching yourself getting fucked by me, getting ruined by my hand and by the knife you gave me.”

  
  
  


That’s all it takes, and Hope is left screaming, coming on her fingers. Lizzie smiles, proud of how Hope arched her back and then fell on her arms, eyes closed and breathing like she was drowning. She lets her ride her high for a few minutes until she takes her fingers out.

  
  
  


Lizzie cuts the ropes and leaves them together with the knife beside her. She moves Hope easily, makes the girl sit on her lap and lean her head on her shoulder. Her wet hand leans on the side to not touch Hope, but Lizzie is surprised when Hope takes it and licks her fingers, tongue licking them like it was ice cream.

  
  
  


Hope smirks when she raises her head, lips wet and smiles tiredly. Lizzie kisses her, licking her lips open and kisses her until Hope breaks the kiss.  “That was so not what I expected when I decided to make you jealous,” says Hope, making Lizzie laugh. 

  
  
  


“But quite enjoyable wasn’t it?” Hope nods her head and closes her eyes. Lizzie wasn’t surprised she was tired, all the foreplay and the orgasm had fallen hard on her. She lets the girl rest on her arms, her clean hand caressing her hair and head.

  
  
  


“As usual, we are doing this kind of backward, but do you want to go grab a coffee later?” asks Lizzie. Hope doesn’t open her eyes, but Lizzie knows she heard her when she feels her smile against her neck.

  
  
  


“As long as it's later and not now, then sure why not?”

  
  
  


Lizzie only kisses her forehead and with a soft whisper, the blanket flies on her hand. She moves to lay down on the couch and Hope sighs happily as she lays down on top of Lizzie. The blonde covers them both and keeps an arm around Hope, the other behind her head.

  
  
  


“Take a nap and then we will talk more.”

  
  
  


“And I’ll also repay the favor,” says Hope, which leaves Lizzie shocked but not surprised.

  
  
  


Well, guess like the fun didn't finish with Hope going to sleep. And Hope held her promise, leaving Lizzie a screaming mess after some hours.

**Author's Note:**

> u can also find me on my twitter @thehopesaltzman


End file.
